marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Wesker
Albert Wesker is confirmed for MvsC3 Backstory Anyone who knows him will tell you that Wesker's true loyalty is power and how to gain more of it. A former Umbrella employee, he made many breakthroughs alongside his colleague William Birkin such as the G-virus and the Nemesis Parasite. He was eventually ordered by Umbrella to lure the STARS team into the Spencer Estate, in order to test the newly created BOWs that roamed the mansion. When Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine discovered his true motives, Wesker injects himself with a T-Virus prototype and has the Tyrant attack him, which seemingly kills him. It was later revealed that Wesker survived and made it out of the mansion shortly before it self-destructed. The virus he injected himself with gave him superhuman strength and speed, the only visible mutation on his body was his cat-like red eyes, which he hid behind dark sunglasses. Wesker left Umbrella shortly after and mostly stayed behind the scenes during the events of Raccoon City and its destruction. He began working for another secret organization against Umbrella. The organization's purpose was to cash in on some of Umbrella's research. HIs first mission was to Russia where he ran into his old friend Sergei Vladimir, an old Umbrella employee himself. Wesker was later sent to Rockfort Island, where he came across Chris Redfield again. After facing off with him in an Umbrella facility in Anarctica, Weskers escapes once again. Weskers next move was to create a virus to release into the Earth's atmosphere. Teaming up with the beautiful Excella Gionne, he travels to Africa to access an old Umbrella facility in Kijuju. His actions attracted the attention of the BSAA and its agents Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar. Although they were foiling his plans, Wesker managed to stay one step ahead of his enemies until they caught up with him at the airpad that housed his plane that would release Uroboros. After a battle around the plane and inside it, they crash landed in a volcano where Wesker allowed Uroboros to mutate him. In Wesker's last stand however he was defeated by his old enemy when they fired two rockets at him, killing him for good. In-Game Story Gameplay Wesker is shown to be fast and uses some kind of teleportation that quickly switches his position around onscreen. This may be not used repeatedly as shown in the demo during his fight with captain america. It was taken from different angles on a different match that can be identified by the changing of the life bar screen. He uses his Samurai-Edge Custom as his long range attack Trivia *He is the first official villain in the Capcom side to appear in MVC3. *As of RE 5, he still used his Samurai Edge handgun. *The virus he injected himself with is highly unstable and he requires regular injections of a suppresant to keep it under control. *Spider-Man seems to be his rival, considering that they were annouced at the same time. However, his true rival may be X-23, since she was shown fighting someone in the Uroboros Laboratory during a CGI cutscene in her trailer. Although they were both gained powers through an artificial mutation (radioactive spider and T-Virus variant respectively). *At the end of one of Wesker's MVC3 Hyper Combos a missile appears in his hand and he proceeds to throw it at his opponent. This may be a reference to the second to last boss battle in Resident Evil 5, where Wesker will occasionally stand near a munitions pile (unsurprisingly consisting entirely of missiles) and throw missiles at the player. Worth noting is the fact that if one were to shoot these missiles while Wesker was holding one (in Resident Evil 5, of course), he would be momentarily left vulnerable to the player's gunfire. Category:Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:MvC3 Characters